


Men in Fandom

by centreoftheselights



Series: AO3 Census 2013 [18]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: AO3 Statistics, Archived From Tumblr, Archived From centrumlumina Tumblr, Fandom Popularity, Fandom Statistics, Gender in Fandom, Men in Fandom, Nonfiction, Popular Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: A look at the post popular fandoms among men surveyed in the AO3 Census.





	Men in Fandom

**Tumblr ask from[joey-j](http://joey-j.tumblr.com/):**

Hi! First I wanna say that your Fandom Stats is truly amazing and it's absolutely eye-opening, I love it, it gave me a more perspective view of the whole fanfic industry. I just wonder, if there's any way to analysis the gender percentage of writers or viewers of each fandom as well as the whole AO3 set, and how that related to pairings? Although we all reference fanfic as "fangirling", but I know there are boys who make fics, and the difference and similarities between them might be interesting

**My response:**

I see your point, but the differences aren’t as large as you might expect. Here are the top 20 most-selected fandoms for the whole survey, which is 85% women:

And here are the top 20 for just the 300 men in the survey:

Apart from the fact that apparently men like Homestuck and Dragon Age a lot, they’re fairly similar - there’s only one fandom different between the two lists (Dragon Age vs Stargate SG-1).

I suspect that there are fandoms for which the majority of fans are male, but that these fandoms tend to congregate on other websites, since AO3 is primarily female-dominated. I’d be interested to see analyses of other sites to compare, but I don’t know of many so far!

See below for text-only versions of the lists.

All Fandoms

Rank Fandom No. %  
1 Sherlock (TV) 4098 41.0%  
2 Marvel Cinematic Universe 3976 39.7%  
3 Teen Wolf (TV) 3741 37.4%  
4 Supernatural 3604 36.0%  
5 Harry Potter 3304 33.0%  
6 Merlin (TV) 2152 21.5%  
7 Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies) 2128 21.3%  
8 Doctor Who 1815 18.1%  
9 Marvel (Comics) 1791 17.9%  
10 X-Men (Movieverse) 1391 13.9%  
11 Actor RPF 1329 13.3%  
12 Tolkien, J.R.R. 1192 11.9%  
13 Buffy the Vampire Slayer 833 8.3%  
14 Glee 832 8.3%  
15 Torchwood 819 8.2%  
16 Stargate Atlantis 805 8.0%  
17 Welcome to Night Vale 670 6.7%  
18 DCU (Comics) 652 6.5%  
19 Homestuck 607 6.1%  
20 Stargate SG-1 504 5.0%

Men Only

Rank Fandom No. % Change  
1 Teen Wolf (TV) 125 41.7% +2  
2 Supernatural 91 30.3% +2  
3 Marvel Cinematic Universe 82 27.3% -1  
4 Harry Potter 71 23.7% +1  
5 Sherlock (TV) 61 20.3% -4  
6 Doctor Who 44 14.7% +2  
7 Homestuck 43 14.3% +12  
8 Merlin (TV) 43 14.3% -2  
9 Marvel (Comics) 42 14.0% 0  
10 Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies) 41 13.7% -3  
11 Tolkien, J.R.R. 27 9.0% +1  
12 Actor RPF 26 8.7% -1  
13 Glee 25 8.3% +1  
14 Buffy the Vampire Slayer 24 8.0% -1  
15 X-Men (Movieverse) 24 8.0% -5  
16 Torchwood 22 7.3% -1  
17 Welcome to Night Vale 21 7.0% 0  
18 Dragon Age 19 6.3% +7  
19 DCU (Comics) 18 6.0% -1  
20 Stargate Atlantis 17 5.7% -4


End file.
